I'm Only Loving To You
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: It has been a year ever since the events of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood and Envy is the only living homunculus out there. He being bored out of his mind decides to visit the woman he loves. Will she love him or reject him? THIS IS A DIFFERENT VERSION FROM THE FIRST ONE. I MADE CHANGES DUE TO MISTAKES AND A REQUEST.


**Envy's POV**

It's been a year ever since the war and everything's gone to shit. I'm the only homunculus alive and I think Pride or Selim is now a human. Also nothing's been the same the guy who almost burned me to death, Roy Mustang, is now the leader of this country. The short guy(Edward) is now taller and his brother who used to be a metal suit is now human. How fucked up can my life get, I already accepted defeat and the fact I'm still alive makes it lonely and boring.

I can't do anything exciting anymore, they got these new devices that can track me if i change form into another human.

The worst thing is the bastard, Edward, told me the truth. I am envious of humans, I envy them because they can stand up when all hope is lost, they live happily, they don't become monsters like me and certainly I'm envious because I treat them like garbage when I am the lowest piece of garbage.

But the one man I envy the most is Colonel fucking Mustang because he got the power that is rightfully ours and most importantly he got her. Kind of the girl I like maybe adore a slight crush. OK! I really love her, how beautiful she is, how nice she can get and how nice she smells. God, I can't get enough of her.

Wait, hmm. I think I got myself an idea. Maybe it might give me enjoyment for the whole night. Yeah! I'll drop by a visit.

After that Envy was running in the direction to Central

**Riza's POV**

As Riza was on her way to Central. She sighed when she got to the parking lot. Its gonna be like any ordinary day. Me still doing Mustang's paperwork while he tries to offer me escape by trying to date him. I'll never go with a guy like that he makes me so mad that I want to shoot him but I can't because I can't kill this country's leader.

As she was walking someone called her.

"How is my favorite lieutenant doing" said Mustang in his charming way.

"Oh! By the way i have lots of paperwork and I was wondering a beautiful girl like you should re-lax" said Mustang stuttering as Riza pulled a gun on him

"Listen to me you asshole if you're still thinking on that cheap old trick. I will not hesitate to cut your balls of and shoot you a million times in the head" said Riza angrily.

"Ok! You got me again lieutenant but there most be a reason why you have escaped my charms for all this time maybe you're lesbian " said Mustang

Upon hearing that Riza socked him with a punch and the Fuhrer was sent flying out of Central.

When she was walking to her office she kept on mumbling about these things.

"That damn Mustang telling me I'm a lesbian next time I see him I am really going to shoot his face off."

When she got to her office she started working and working to finish this so she can go home and be with Black Hayate.

As she was almost done she heard the window open and as she looked back she saw nothing.

So she got up and closed it and thought it was weird. After that she got back to her work she was still cautious though because it still could be an intruder.

She got the feeling that someone was behind her and when she felt a touch she immediately grabbed a hold of her gun and was about to pull the trigger.

When the thing reached out to her and kissed her and this made her blush and then after a few seconds of being stunned her body was moving in a way she did not tell herself to do and that was go with the kiss. She opened her mouth so that the thing's tongue could go and explore her mouth but then she snapped herself out of the trance and held her gun again and asked.

"Who goes there. Come out and show yourself!"said Riza who then shut her mouth because the next thing she was going to say was. "Why are you such a good kisser!" and "Where did you learn that?"

A familiar voice then came and said,"If I wasn't wrong you enjoyed that darling."

Then what Riza saw next scared and kinda was happy that the thing came forward to the light and touched Riza's cheek and said"I'm back did you miss me" said Envy. As Envy said that he approached his mouth to her mouth and then they had another passionate kiss.

As Riza and Envy were dancing with their tongues, the kept on kissing until Riza ran out of breath and after that moment escaped from her trance and pointed a gun at Envy although she was flushed and it made her nipples harder and her panties more soaked.

When Envy saw this he went up and said, "Huh! i don't get you. One time you're happy I'm kissing you the next you're pointing a gun on my head."

"Get away from here or I will kill you on the spot" said Riza being angry

"Kill me! Ha! That's the greatest joke you might have told anyone including yourself" said Envy."I know you want me I can see it in your eyes. You want this" as Envy grabbed Riza's hand and placed her hand on his fully erect dick.

"But" as Envy looked at Riza's eyes. "The thing is I really don't know what my heart feels right now but all I know that, _I'm only loving to you._" After that Envy kissed Riza again and this time Riza followed passionately.

"I think I am really loving to him". After what seemed like hours, Riza then let go of the kiss and said, "I don't know also why I'm in love with you but I also know that and all i care is that_- You are loving to me._"

After that they kissed passionately and did other things that were equally passionate.

As Envy slept he looked at the blonde beauty sleeping on his chest naked and how they are so romantic with each other

Riza woke up and Envy said, "Is there something wrong Riza are you okay?"

"I just wanted to ask you something. I've never liked any guys but you're the first one that has opened my heart and I was wondering are you fooling around and will leave me here with no one to love" said Riza as Envy got up and kissed her and said, "the only way I'm leaving here until you say so. Even if I am immortal I can't live a day without you and most important of all. You are the only girl that has jump started my heart and gave me a new sense in life. And the one thing you should be concerned about is that_ I'm only loving to you._"

After that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End!

Note: This is different from the original one but I made it better because of a request and I hope you guys enjoyed it and give as many reviews so that it will give me the drive to make new stories or make another part of this story.*BROFIST*


End file.
